


Questions

by s0dica



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, Fluff, Monster Prom, Slice of Life, Swearing, kind of? i mean monster prom is in general a fucking crack game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dica/pseuds/s0dica
Summary: Amira and Vera spend time together.
Relationships: Vera Oberlin/Red | Amira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Questions

“They’re so cute!”

Vera rolled her eyes, a smirk forming on her lips. She watched as Amira played with her ‘hair’... uh, snakes?

The snakes nipped playfully at Amira’s fingers, the djinn laughing joyfully as they did. 

Vera’s sly smirk slowly turned into a gentle smile, eyes softening as she watched her lover laugh. 

Amira reached over to her side, grabbing a small treat for the snakes. A small piece of chocolate. 

Vera’s eyes widened. Amira seemed to take notice, and stifled a giggle. The gorgon simply regained her composure, huffing impatiently. 

As the djinn fed her snakes (hair?), she paused for a moment. 

“Does feeding your snakes feed you as well?”

Vera froze for a second. What kind of fucking question was that? It was so bizarre that the gorgon started laughing, loudly and carefree.

Amira pouted. “Whaaaat? It’s a genuine question!”

Once the older woman calmed down, wiping her tears of laughter away, she simply leaned in to place a small kiss on Amira’s forehead.

She placed her temple against the djinn’s. “You’re so silly.”

Amira simply grinned, hand slithering into Vera’s.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence.

Until Amira piped up again. 

“Do they shit?”

Well, that ruined the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s so short lol. but i love this ship so much. also i bet amira would ask that i mean like cmon


End file.
